wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Ironbolt Blastblade
Ironbolt Haidren Blastblade, is one of the few Gnomes trained in being a paladin, however, he's recently went back to his roots and following the footsteps of his relatives. He also leads the all-Gnome guild Order of the Golden Gear. History 'Early History' Ironbolt Haidren Bravegear was welcomed into the world by Rugan, his father and Silana, his mother. Ironbolt spent the first few years of his life in carefree happiness with his mother and father. However, soon after reaching early childhood, his mother was taken captive and later killed by a band of marauding bandits, who had originally had their sights set on Rugan. Shortly after calling in the aid of the boy's grandmother, Rugan left with Ironbolt's older brother, Malthorn, to sail the world and find the men responsible for Silana's death. He left the Bravegear family sword, to Ironbolt as a parting gift and sailed off, instructing Ironbolt's grandmother to take the young boy to Gnomeregan for a formal education and training in whatever the boy desired. His grandmother carried out her son's wishes, and Ironbolt was happy and eager to learn everything he could about the world around him- a trait he still carries with him to this day. He made it through his early schooling and later graduated from Gearshaft University with relatively high marks. After finishing his schooling, he joined a military academy and was one of the few soldiers that was cross trained, resulting in knowing how to operate as an ace and ground unit, though he prefers operating on the ground with other infantry units. 'The First War' He was one of the first gnomes that heeded the call to duty when the humans requested the aid of the Ironforge Dwarves and Gnomes, not out of bloodlust, but sheer respect and loyalty to the humans. He served primarily as an ace and bomber pilot, but participated in ground missions along side other Alliance soldiers. During this time, he crafted a device which would later give him his last name- A Blastblade. 'The Second War' He continued to aid the Humans in the Second War, alongside the Dwarves of Ironforge. During this time, he spent less time in the sky and more time on the ground alongside human and dwarf infantry. He was allowed to command his own unit and fought fiercly against the southern Horde forces, aiding in the mission that would later regain the territories that had originally belonged to the Kingdom of Stormwind. 'The Third War / Trogg Invasion' Unfortunately, he, like many of the other gnomes of Gnomeregan, couldn't heed the call to arms when the Third War began. He was busy fighting under the command of the High Tinker Mekkatorque when savage monsters known as the troggs rose up from the bowels of the earth to attack and take the citizens of Gnomeregan by surprise. He proved himself as a capable and effective leader when he and his squadmates single-handedly took down an entire tribe of troggs, a story he rarely shares today. Though the Trogg Wars provided him with many stories of heroism and victory, the city was ultimately lost as the Gnomes were regrettably forced to withdraw and flee Gnomeregan, accidentally turning their brethren into the horrendous leper gnomes. 'The Burning Crusade' When adventurers from Azeroth began to venture into the Outlands once again to fight the Burning Legion, Ironbolt did not follow into the new world very often. He, like most other gnomes, were determined to find a cure for the leper disease and a way to take back his homeland. However, he did manage to make perhaps one of the most important friendships of his entire life. He befriended a red haired human paladin by the name of Godfrey Valorsworn. Ironbolt was taught how to harness the power of the Light as a healing instrument and as a weapon. He began studying paladinhood under Godfrey. 'Wrath of the Lich King' As King Varian returned to his people, the war against the legendary Lich King began, and while the Ironbolt was eager to help the Alliance again with his newfound abilities granted to him by the Light, he deeply wished to discover what had happened to his father and set sail as soon as possible. However, upon arriving on the shores of the Howling Fjord, he noticed his father's ship splintered into a million pieces on the rocky shoreline. He collected the remains and built a small craft for his father, sending the small boat off with the remains in it as a burial at sea. This time was not all bad. He was ordained alongside another gnome squire by the name of Cogge Geargrinder, and the two decided to create a guild; the Order of the Golden Gear in hopes of giving gnomes everywhere a place to belong to and a focused effort in reclaiming Gnomeregan. 'Pre-Cataclysm' Shortly after the war in Northrend had ended, Ironbolt married Shelayne Strikeharp, a gnomish mage and together they lived a relatively happy and peaceful few years in Dun Morogh, renting a small abode near Amberstill Ranch. The Order of the Golden Gear went into a relative state of slumber or inactivity, the majority of the members dropping their weapons and picking up test tubes and spanners. During this short time of peace, Ironbolt and Shelayne welcomed their first of two children into the world, Jaq Blastblade. 'Cataclysm' During the Elemental Invasion preceding the Cataclysm, Ironbolt and Shelayne welcomed their son, Jaq Blastblade into the new, uncertain world. The Order of the Golden Gear aided the High Tinker's main forces in Operation: Gnomeregan, gaining a small amount of attention from the military's High Command. While the organization is relatively independant, they did not discourage High Command from sanctioning their actions during this uneasy time. This is also when Ironbolt lost his left eye, and gained a mechanical one in it's place. The Order of the Golden Gear spearheaded their Kalimdor Trail Campaign (KTC for short) which cleared the way for main Alliance forces to travel from the port of Theramore to Ashenvale. His involvement was in the field with his troops, be it on the plains of the Barrens or in the oil fields of Stonetalon Mountains. The campaign was a success, and Alliance troops and machinery were able to travel up the trail without too much to fear. After the Kalimdor Trail Campaign, a plague ravaged Stormwind City and later other major Alliance capitals. Ironbolt made the decision to move the majority of the Order to an undisclosed location in the Hinterlands, much to the regret of his wife and comrades. He'd later come to regret that decision as well. 'Post-Cataclysm' While making a return trip to Ironforge, his gyrocopter was hit by a projectile, sending him spiraling down into the snowy earth below. He spent three to four months in a coma, unresponsive to any outside stimuli and unable to participate in bringing down the rogue Dragon Aspect, Deathwing. However, when he did eventually wake, it was with renewed energy and vigor. Relationships Romantic Relationships Shelayne Strikeharp- Current wife and closest friend of Ironbolt. Though their courtship was rather short, they remain inseparable. She's been a constant source of strength and support for Ironbolt in his darkest times. In many ways, Ironbolt sees her as stronger than himself. Shirlexi- Short term relationship with Ironbolt, which caused a rift between him and an old friend, Dorien. Went missing midway through the Lich King War, Ironbolt moved on with his life. Friendships Godfrey Valorsworn- Most trusted friend aside from Shelayne. He taught Ironbolt how to use the Light as a instrument to heal the sick and judge the wicked. With Ironbolt's leaving of the Knights of Lordaeron, they have grown apart, though they pick up conversation as if they had just left off the day before. Twizzlefizz Titancog- Second in command of The Order of the Golden Gear up to the Hour of Twilight. He's recently gone missing, which resulted in instability within the guild. Cogge Geargrinder- Fellow Gnomish Paladin and co-leader of the Order of the Golden Gear. Recently went missing. Appearance Standing at a tall (for his kind) three feet, four inches and posessing a muscular build, this person could possibly be some type of combatant. His stance is one of rigid posture, precise footing and calculated movements. However, given his serious demeanor, this man radiates an aura of friendliness, compassion and natural born leadership. Chocolate colored hair frames a face which has seen it's fair share of sorrow, happiness and warfare. A single scar running vertically down his left cheek, and an entirely mechanical left eye confirms the belief that this man has seen combat- and came out victorious. Personality As a youth, Ironbolt was quite reckless and headstrong. Only a few could influence and counter his actions, them being his father, Rugan and his grandmother Helldoah. Although he often agreed to follow his childhood friend and later comrade, Riskby. While living on the coast of Westfall with a few other gnomish families, he let his anger and hate for injustice overcome him when he witnessed a corrupt citizen of their small community beating an old, frail man. He snapped and brutally attacked the man, nearly killing him on the spot. After the community was ransacked and nearly all the members slain, he became a far more serious and less likely to resort to recklessness. Still a natural born fighter and leader, as he demonstrated countless times in the First and Second Wars. Ironbolt has always had a very strong sense of what is right and wrong, and lets no bad deed go unpunished, even if it results in sacrifice and risk to himself. He is also incredibly modest and has a disdain for ellaborate and flamboyant clothing and goods, prefering to let his deeds and actions speak for himself rather than his money. He is also merciful to wrong-doers, in hopes that they will see the error of their ways. With age, he has finally opened his eyes to the world around him- branching out into many of the things he had once deemed worthless and wastes of time. Activities such as writing, exploration and becoming much more spiritual. Quotes "I will never understand why so many people forsake the Light- in doing so, they forsake a philosophy dedicated to altruism, respect and personal perfection." Ironbolt on the Holy Light. "Goldshire is a very odd place. I go there and people call me a 'noob'! What is a noob? That is a life goal of mine to find out. Can anyone point me to the nearest gryphon master?" -Ironbolt on Goldshire and it's inhabitants. "Battle can often be won through sheer strength and powerful strikes- but a war is won by the mind. A tool I value more than any legendary weapon." - Ironbolt on Warfare See also * Link External links * External link Category:Gnome Category:Order of the Golden Gear Category:Move to Archive